


My definition of cute has changed DRAMATICALLY ever since I met this person

by ThornVineLily



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily
Summary: Inspired by some of the people I know who sneeze REALLY cute. You know, like when they sneeze they have an extremely cute voice and stuff.And this is so hard (╥╯^╰╥)I've only done translations English→Chinese before and I should've known how hecking hard it is!!!! And I just have to do a one shot.... Which may be surprising to you, but one shots are harder to translate than stuff that are more serious . By one shots, I mean stuff that were supposed to be funny in Chinese. Cultural differences and all, something I go lmao in English doesn't always humor my Chinese friends. The same apply to the other way around.Well, there is more!Please leave comments about what you think! I'll be very happy if you enjoyed reading this!!!(〃'▽'〃)





	My definition of cute has changed DRAMATICALLY ever since I met this person

Sneezing

 

The first year they dated was really god damn cold, Izaya being one wearing fur lined coat even in the middle of summer became a complete house-loving, cover hugging, warm air needing indoors creature.

Izaya-kun who wasn't yet cheeky enough to become a human pendant sticking on to Shizuo in every position possible to steal body heat back then, unsurprisingly, caught the yearly flu.

Having the flu is extremely inconvenient, with Shizuo asking/pleading/threatening him to take his medicine, both Shizuo and Namie supervising him not to stay up too late, Izaya slumped and spread himself out on his computer desk mentally and physically completely exhausted, coughing woefully from time to time.

Shizuo was reading a book, curled up on the sofa, with SATISFACTION written in capitals all over his face.

"Achiu(↘)!"

A cute moe-girl toned sneeze made presence!

Shizuo threw the book into the wall across the room like he'd seen a ghost.

Izaya sniffled, then made another crisp, sharp sneeze.

"A...chiu(↘)!"

Shizuo covered his face and soundlessly roared to the heavens above.

Why is this way of sneezing so fucking cute!!!!!

Sensing Shizuo peeking at him through his fingers, Izaya rubbed his slightly red nose and asked in a coarse, gruff voice:

"What're you looking at?"

His voice so rough it sounded almost as deep as Shizuo's.

That contrast is so cute kyaaaaaaa!!!

The blond man rolled around on the floor.

...dude, don't you think you have a rather weird definition of cute?

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some of the people I know who sneeze REALLY cute. You know, like when they sneeze they have an extremely cute voice and stuff.
> 
> And this is so hard (╥╯^╰╥)
> 
> I've only done translations English→Chinese before and I should've known how hecking hard it is!!!! And I just have to do a one shot.... Which may be surprising to you, but one shots are harder to translate than stuff that are more serious . By one shots, I mean stuff that were supposed to be funny in Chinese. Cultural differences and all, something I go lmao in English doesn't always humor my Chinese friends. The same apply to the other way around.
> 
> Well, there is more!
> 
> Please leave comments about what you think! I'll be very happy if you enjoyed reading this!!!(〃'▽'〃)


End file.
